White Hairs
by Allo
Summary: You've heard the story before... a mutant has turned our favorite xgirl into a child again! But what if this toddler adventure wasn't so cheery, how will the xmen deal with their tough Goth as an emotionally damaged child?


Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of the characters in this fic? Please, I am nowhere near that creative, but I will say it just for legal reasons… I do not own any part of x-men evolution. This series belongs to Marvel and Kids WB so I would appreciate it if I was not sued (hell I have no money anyways, go ahead sue me)

**White Hairs**

By Angstwolf

Chapter 1: Untimely White

White hair.

Damn white hair.

It hadn't always been there. There was a time when she had looked normal; a bit plain, but normal nonetheless. That small time in her life hadn't last long, reality showed up a bit early and decided to rip apart her youthful fantasy world leaving behind white bangs, white hair.

Rogue sighed and turned her attention away from her colorless locks and back to the meeting she was supposed to be attentively listening to. "…extreme caution…disrupting time…" The Southerner just rolled her eyes as her teammate and leader, Cyclops, droned on. Why was she here? She didn't want to be here. "…been known to use… unpredictable…" How she wished she could leave, but her white locks set her apart and although dye could effetely take care of that, it would always serve as a reminder that she was different.

Damn white hair.

Stupid pale bangs, just sitting there in front of her auburn hair for all the world to see, for all the world to observe. She was a freak and her hair proved it. Normal seventeen year-olds didn't have to worry about white hair, but she wasn't normal was she? She was bitter, antisocial, and justifiably angry at the world, but she was not normal. She was the Rogue. She was untouchable, and she wasn't about to let anybody forget it for fear of more pain, more deceit, more white hair. "Rogue….Rogue? Rogue!" Scott's voice screamed as she shook herself out of her mental meanderings.

Quirking an auburn eyebrow at him from under her white locks she just muttered a disgruntled, "What?" Causing her team leader to fume and posture menacingly in a subconscious attempt to gain respect from his underlings. "Have you been listening to anything I have been saying? This is an important mission and we all need to be on our guard in order to make contact with this mutant. He or she is believed to be very aggressive so caution must be exercised when approaching, do you understand?"

"Yeah, ah understand alright. Ah understood the firs' time. We gotta go risk our asses ta help someun who might not wanna be helped in the firs' place. Yeah ah got it" God how she wished she would have said that, but instead she just nodded like a good little soldier. Scott, feeling secure in his leadership again, smiled at her reassuringly making his ruby glasses sparkle in the Florissant lighting of the war room.

"Well that's about it team, head out and meet at the blackbird in fifteen minutes." As those words crept from his mouth, movement started around the room again followed by the busy chatter of teenagers. The war room was no longer Rogue's sanctuary, it was her noisy prison filled with raucous guards. Standing speedily to escape the impending rush to the door, her bang fell from behind her ears and flowed over her emerald eyes.

Hair. White hair.

Damn.

000000

Planes are always so cold, thought Rogue as she took her seat on the blackbird. The black jet's engines revved just as the Southerner buckled her safety belt and began her causal observations of her fellow passenger. At the helm, or cockpit, or whatever it was called sat Cyclops, how miraculously…typical. Next to the x-men's fearless leader sat Storm, their white haired African weather witch, presently though she was not controlling the weather, but making last minute flight clearances.

Behind these occupied front seats sat a plethora of passenger seats, the majority of which sat vacant. Unlike the two controlled seats set aside for the planes operators the passenger seats were chaotic, filled with Kitty's shrill shrieks and Kurt triumphant laughs as he tickled her mercilessly from any unprotected angle with his demon like tail. This annoying cacophony was only quieted when Wolverine growled at the two to shut it before he "poked them like pigs." The two troublemakers quieted down momentarily until Kitty slightly offended voice rang out, "Did you like just call me fat?"

Wolverine gave a frustrated sigh and stalked to the back of the plane to brood in private. "I was like totally serious, did he just say I was fat 'cause it's totally not my fault if I have put on a few pounds. It's like so close to Christmas and the holiday spirit just grabs you up and like totally makes you eat cookies." This statement was met with quite a few stares from the planes occupants.

"Kitty, aren't you Jewish?" Jean stated finally, voicing everyone's confusion. Kitty just looked at Jean as if she was slow and nodded in an exaggerated motion. "Then why would Christmas… you know what never mind."

Rogue just smiled as the valleygirl jabbered on, she loved her family. It was the best she had ever had and probably the best she was ever going to get. They accepted her, white hair and all.

000000

"I have visual confirmation. Our mutant is heading south down Pomona." Cyclops' voice filtered fuzzily through the x-men's communicator causing each to dash towards the aforementioned area. "Dammit I lost her… I think she turned down an alley…split up and each take one. If you find her, contact the rest of the team immediately do not, I repeat do not approach her."

000000

Well this is a complete waste of time. She went down an alley huh, like there aren't hundreds of those in this city. What does he expect us to do, turn down one and just run into the kid? Rogue sighed in frustration and kicked a crushed soda can down the road she was searching on. She knew she probably should be more aware of her surrounding, but they had been out looking for the mutant for more then an hour and hadn't seen hide nor hair apart from Cyclops' sighting. To say the least it was disheartening. Frustrated Rogue kicked her soda can again and smirked as is went skidding down the road only to land in a pile of trash with a yelp…

….

a yelp?

The Goth's eyes darkened with concern as she raced towards her yelping soda can only to have her suspicions confirmed. It wasn't the can that was doing the whimpering, but a small boy of about eleven. His brown hair was in disarray and his clothed were equally disheveled, but his eyes glowed with their angry vitality.

"Fuck, what da yeah think you're doing kickin a piece of jagged aluminum all over the street. Don't you have any common sense?" He screamed in her face, as Rogue stood taken-aback. Stunned she tried to stutter and apology, only to have it met with more screams for her to get away and leave him alone, but before she could comply with his wishes the eleven year old had stood up and pushed the teen to the ground in a childish display of petulance. "You bigger people always think that you can pick on the little guy! It's not right, it's just not right!" He screamed into her face, causing her to flinch as saliva hit her in a little tiny shower. That was it, she had tied to say sorry, she had tried to be nice. The kiddy gloves were coming off; no more Miss nice Rogue.

Quicker then the child could react Rogue had him in the air by the collar of his shirt, "Listen 'ere brat, ah was tryin' tah apologize fer hittin' yeah, but would yah let me, no! Its yer own fault if people don' respect yah, don' seem ta me like yer given 'em any reason ta." She finished as he violently thrashed in her arms. With a sigh the Southerner released him and turned back the way she had come only to hear him mutter a curse under his breath. "What was that kid, ah didn' 'ear yah."

"I said, 'I'll show you bitch'" The child proclaimed with such certainty to Rogue's back that it forced the Goth to turn around and stare at him. But no sooner had she done this then an awful ripping sensation tore through her. It was like someone had taken her body turned it inside out and after removing a few of her vital organs had righted her again. As the seconds slipped by and the feeling intensified Rogue felt her memories slipping away. It started with short term; like not knowing who the kid in front of her was or wondering what she had for breakfast, but it soon became hard to remember simple things like where she lived… it was Mississippi right? Abruptly the pain stopped, leaving behind a somewhat shell-shocked Rogue who had no clue where she was or how she got there. "Yep, I showed her. Now who's the kid, kid?" He exclaimed gleefully as the girl with the white bangs cowered away from his larger size. Giggling giddily the boy swaggered away, leaving a confused six-year-old in his wake.

000000

A/N: well….. that was the start of it…. yep…. Well anyways I just thought I would write this to get over my MAJOR writers block. Oh if any of you are wondering it wasn't a mistake that I have been calling the mutant her when Rogue got "deaged" by a boy. You will all find out latter muahahahahahaha…. so yeah have a happy day.

Oh and btb if you spot any mistakes with the story please e-mail them to and I will fix them asap. -

Read and Review my fanfiction friends.

Much Love


End file.
